


Turmoil

by christinawithav



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 09:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13361574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: Set during Gone Baby Gone, Rafael's thoughts when he finds out Noah is missing.





	Turmoil

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns the characters only the fic is mine.

 

AN: Wished we could've gotten a scene of how Barba found out about Noah, my muse got inspired and finally let me write. Unbeated.

###

 

Rafael Barba walked out of the courtroom and into the elevator, no one else was in it and he was grateful as he leaned against the wall and sighed in exasperation and exhaustion.

 

He loved being a lawyer but some days really tested his patience more than others.

 

Thankfully all court appearances were done for the day and he could go back to the office for a while and then go from there.

 

Suddenly his cell began to blare and with a sigh Rafael took it out, his eyes widened in surprise when he saw Fin's name on the screen.

 

The only person from SVU who usually called him was Liv.

 

He pressed answer, "Detective, to what do I owe...."

 

"Somebody took Noah."

 

Three words but they made Rafael Barba's drop in a way he'd never felt.

 

"When! Where's Liv now?"

 

The elevator doors opened and Rafael was out in a flash, thank goodness no one had been standing there otherwise he'd have likely knocked them down.

 

"Three hours ago and her office, she's holding it together, but I don't know for how much longer."

 

"I'm on my way," He put his phone away and quickly hurried down the steps, thankful at times like this he lived in New York and cabs were everywhere.

 

He gave the address to the driver, usually the trip was thirty minutes but today it felt like an eternity.

 

What was with him? His heart was pounding and he felt like he was about to break out into a cold sweat.

***  
He could remember the first time he'd met Noah, just a toddler and he had gone over to Liv's to talk to her about a case.

 

She had handed him Noah so she could clear some space on the couch so they could sit.

 

He had held the boy away from him like a football, he had never had much to do with children, so he wasn't that familiar with how to interact with them.

 

His father hadn't been a good example, drunk and verbally abusive, Raphael never liked to think about him.

 

But as time went on he'd go to Liv's to prepare briefings for cases and he would interact with Noah, who would call him uncle Raph.

 

He remembered when he'd last seen Noah, just three nights before. Before going to bed Noah had kissed him on the cheek.

 

"Night, uncle Raph."

 

"Night little man," Rafael had watched Liv led him to his room and in that moment Raphael had felt an unexplained desire to help read a bedtime story to him.

 

He had buried himself in the file not wanting to analyze the strange emotions going through him.

 

***  
Rafael came back to the present, he felt hatred for whomever had stolen Noah and was putting Liv through this hell.

 

He wanted to have that person in the courtroom and tear them a new one on the stand, get them off the street for as long as possible.

 

His father had been the only person who made Rafael Barba clench his fists, until today at least.

 

The cab arrived at SVU and Rafael paid him and then hurried into the station, in the elevator he took deep breaths to compose himself.

 

Liv had been through hell and back, Noah was her season for living.

 

Too many people had let her down in the past and Raphael would be damned that he'd be one of them.

 

He followed Liv into her office, her eyes were red and swollen, her mouth a solemn line. He opened his arms as she fell into his embrace.

 

Even the strongest could only last for so long.

 

He held her as she wept, no matter what he'd be here every step of the way.

***

AN2: Hope it doesn't seem out of character, still re watching past episodes, except the William Lewis ones, I refuse to watch those.


End file.
